


The Professors

by waterandsilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-War, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterandsilver/pseuds/waterandsilver
Summary: Potter is the new Defence teacher at Hogwarts; Malfoy has been the Potions teacher for years. The students of Hogwarts are very interested in their... relationship.





	The Professors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drarryonline's](https://drarryonline.tumblr.com/) July event. The prompt was "hogwarts professors au" and I'm weak for outsider perspective, so here we are. There are four speaking voices, to be clear, but I didn't specify them much as I didn't want it to become too OC-centric.

 “I don’t think Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy like each other very much.”

“Why?”

“Did you see them at the start of year feast? It was… awkward.”

“Oh, yeah. They crashed into each other at the teachers’ table, didn’t they? Potter looked like he was facing down a dragon.”

“Well, can you blame him? Professor Malfoy is _scary_. I thought he was going to skin me alive when I didn’t get my essay in on time at the end of last year.”

“That’s because it was three weeks overdue, Alice. Malfoy is a good teacher.”

“Yeah -  _I’m_ more scared of Potter.”

“Why? He seems nice.”

“Have you guys forgotten that he killed You-Know-Who? He’s _hardcore_. Think about what _he_ might do to us if we don’t get our essays in on time.”

“That was like, twenty years ago, wasn’t it?”

“No, actually. Only eight. Maybe that’s why him and Malfoy don’t seem to get along.”

“Huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you guys forgotten that the Malfoys were on the other side of the war?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Oh _shit_. Hey, do you think they’ll fight? I’ve always wanted to see a real wizards’ duel.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. They’re professors. Even if they have some history between them, they’ll be able to look past that. Even if they don’t like each other very much.”

 

 

 

“I don’t think Potter and Malfoy hate each other that much, actually.”

“What’s changed your mind?”

“I saw them talking in the corridor. They seemed to be getting on alright.”

“Are you stalking them now or something?”

“No, I am not. I was on the way to Charms. It was strange. Professor Malfoy was _smiling_.”

“Wow… That must have been scary. What did it look like?"

"Shut up. Malfoy isn't  _that_ bad."

"Whatever. Have any of you had a lesson with Potter yet?”

“Yes, the Ravenclaws had ours on Tuesday.”

“Well? What was he like?”

“Oh, for the love of Merlin. He was just _normal_. He seems like a good teacher.”

“Trust a Ravenclaw to only notice his _teaching_ ability. Useless.”

“Well, we do already know _one_ thing about Potter...”

“What?”

“He’s hot.”

“Shut up, Alice.”

 

 

 

“I… think there’s something going on between Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy.”

“Yeah! They’re growing pumpkins together for the Halloween feast. We’ve heard.”

“That’s… not what I meant.”

“…”

“Are you implying what I think you are?”

“I… might have seen them coming out of a broom cupboard together.”

“Oh my god, you _didn’t_!”

“Calm the fuck down, Alice. They were probably just doing teacher stuff. Malfoy is the Potions master, you know? Maybe they were looking for ingredients or something.”

“Looking for ingredients with their shirts untucked?”

“Oh my _god_!”

“And… _and_ … did you see them together at the Gryffindor-Slytherin match? They were alone together up in the stands, away from everyone else.”

“Yeah. I was hoping for a fight to break out ‘cause one of their teams had to lose…”

“But they didn’t really seem bothered about the match, did they?”

“…”

“…”

“We should be respectful. If there is something going on between them, it’s their choice if they want to reveal it or not.”

“I wasn’t planning on telling anyone. But…”

“But what?”

“But they're not exactly being subtle. And this is _Hogwarts_. You know how secrets are kept at this school.”

“They aren’t.”

“Exactly.”

 

 

 

“Well, Potter and Malfoy don’t really seem to be concerned with keeping it a secret, do they? Did you see them at Hogsmede this weekend?”

“Everybody saw them. Including the _Daily Prophet_.”

“Oh fuck. That’s… not a nice headline.”

“Well… Malfoy _is_ a former Death Eater. It’s not a lie.”

“He’s a _teacher_. Look, my parents were worried when I first came to Hogwarts, and I know they weren’t the only ones. But McGonagall made it clear that he’d served his time. I don’t know about you, but I trust McGonagall’s judgement over the _Prophet_ ’s.”

“Yeah. Plus, he was barely older than us when You-Know-Who recruited him, wasn't he?”

“Alright, alright, I get it. Are you sure you’re not just defending him because of the Outstanding he gave you on your Pepperup Potion last week?”

“I’m saying it because I don’t care for gossip. Besides, I earned that Outstanding. My potion was great.”

“The picture the _Prophet_ used… wow. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Professor Malfoy look so…”

“Normal?”

“Yeah.”

"Happy?"

"Yeah."

“They still make a pretty weird couple, though, don’t you think? The Saviour of the Wizarding World and the guy who used to fight for Voldemort…”

“I don’t know. The Saviour of the Wizarding World must have good taste. He must see something in him.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s all very romantic. Anyway, do you think the Prophet will be paying for student interviews? Cause I could really use a new cauldron…”

 

 

 

“Potter and Malfoy _definitely_ do not hate each other anymore.”

“Yeah, well done for stating the fucking obvious. I can’t believe I had to see them with their tongues down their throat at _breakfast_. I don’t think it’s fair. How come there’s a ban on student PDA, but it doesn’t apply to teachers?”

“Because nobody wants to see you and your girlfriend making out, Jake.”

“And people want to see Potter and Malfoy?!”

“Well, I’m not exactly _complaining_ …”

“Shut up, Alice. You _do_ have to admit that people are interested in them. Apparently the sixth-year Ravenclaws are trying to mathematically calculate how long they’ll last before break up.”

“That’s a horrible violation of their privacy. I’m ashamed of my own House sometimes.”

“Oh, don’t worry. The Slytherins are much worse. We have a betting ring.”

 

 

 

“Can you believe Potter gave me an E on my end of year exam?!”

“He gave everyone an E. He’s in a good mood.”

“We need to make sure they never break up. If my grades stay this good, my parents might actually be proud of me for once.”

“I’ll start on the love potion.”

“Ha. I don’t think you’ll need it.”

“Why?”

“Oh, I just… I just have a feeling about them, you know? A feeling that they’ll last. It’s like… they’re not supposed to work together, but somehow they do.”

“I get what you mean.”

“Have you seen the way Malfoy looks at Potter sometimes? I hope someone looks at _me_ like that, some day.”

“Gross.”

“Don’t be a _child_. It’s sweet. We should all be happy for them.”

“Whatever. If Malfoy’s dick is good enough that I pass my Defence OWL, I’ll never complain about them again.”

“Oooooh, are we talking about Professor Malfoy’s dick over here?”

“Shut _up_ , Alice.”

 

 

Harry lingers at the entrance to the potions dungeon as the last class of the day file out. The students scuttle past him, their eyes practically popping out of their heads at the sight of Harry.

“Professor,” he grins at his boyfriend.

Draco looks half-amused, half-annoyed, waiting with folded arms for the last of them to leave. The professor’s robes suit him, Harry thinks: immaculately tailored, making the attractive angles of his face even sharper.

“They’re talking about us, you know," says Draco. "Are you sure you want that?”

Harry crosses the classroom. He's taller than Draco now, and he has to lean down to press their lips together, pushing Draco back so his thighs are pressed against the edge of his desk.

“People will always talk about me,” he says, when they break apart. “I don't care. It's worth it. Do _you_ care?”

Draco relaxes. His hands run across Harry's shoulders, and a smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

"No," he says, "I don't." And he pulls Harry down again.


End file.
